Shadowhunters
by PinkPearlWings07
Summary: Max and the Flock decide to go to her mom's house for a while, what happens when she discovers that Ella is a shadowhunter?
1. Ella?

**A/N: Ok...so I just finished reading the second book in the Mortal Instruments Trilogy and I wanted to do a crossover with Maximum Ride... so here it is! ENJOY! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Mortal Instruments**

MaxPOV

So, the flock and I decided that we were gonna go and stay at my mom's house for a while. We haven't had any run-ins with Erasers, or even the School for a while so I think we're gonna be safe for a week or two while we catch up with the latest Ella and Mom chronicles, not as exciting as the Max and Flock chronicles but good enough.

So we go up to the house and I knock on the door. A few seconds later, Mom answers.

"Come in! I didn't know you guys were going to come!"

"Sorry it's such short notice," I replied, trying to be polite.

"Perfectly fine!" she said, "Please just come in!"

"Thanks," I said, walking into the house.

"I just want to let you know," she started, "we have a few friends staying as well."

"Oh?" I looked at Mom, "If you want us to leave...it's no prob-"

"No problem," she interrupted, "I just wanted to make sure _you _were ok with it."

"As long as it's not an evil scientist and/or Jeb, it's all good," Iggy answered.

She shook her head and we all made ourselves at home on her furniture. Mom just rolled her eyes. "ELLA! CLARY! JACE! GET DOWN HERE!" she yelled upstairs.

"COMMING MOM!" Ella shouted. I heard three sets of footsteps softly padding down the steps. Ella came in first, followed by a petite girl with flaming red hair, and a tall, gorgeous boy with golden hair and light eyes. The catch? They all had thick black tattoo's all over them.


	2. Max and Fang

**A/N: Ummmmm...I can't think of anything to say right now so... ENJOY! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Mortal Instruments**

MaxPOV

"Aren't you all a little young to have tattoo's?" I asked.

They all looked at each other, seeming confused, "What do you mean?" the girl who I'm assuming is Clary asked.

Were they all completely oblivious?

"She _means_ those swirling black marks all over you guys," Fang pointed out.

"What are you guys _talking _about?" Nudge asked, "They don't have any tattoos."

The three of them looked at each other nervously, then glanced at Mom. She pulled them aside.

LINE*****************************************************************

EllaPOV

Oh. My. Gosh. Max and Fang can see through the glamour...but the rest of the Flock can't. The three of us looked at each other, then glanced at Max and Fang. Mom came up to us, then and pulled us aside.

"Are you sure all you're Marks are completely glamoured?" she asked, frantically.

We looked at each other and nodded, "Yeah," Jace said, "We're sure."

"I wasn't sure if Max would ever get the Sight, I always had mixed feelings about that, but _Fang_, I would have never guessed he would be a shadowhunter," Mom said.

"So...does that mean we have two shadowhunters to train?" I asked.

She nodded, "That's exactly what it means."

Let the training begin.


	3. Finding out

**A/N: Third chapter in one day! Whoop-Whoop! ENJOY! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Mortal Instruments**

MaxPOV

They came back in and acted like none of it ever happened, they all sat down and started talking to us, asking us questions. All very casually.

After about an hour, Iggy got up, "I'm gonna go make lunch."

" 'Kay," the Flock, plus Ella and Mom, said.

Clary and Jace looked at each other, "How does the blind kid cook?" Clary whispered.

Ella laughed, "Iggy is just awesome like that."

The Flock just cracked up!

**Half-an-hour later**

"Lunch is ready!" Iggy yelled. We all crowded into the kitchen and ate the amazing soup that Iggy made.

When we were all done we got up and walked over to the door. We have this habit of always going for a fly after lunch.

We were just about to walk out when Jace said, "Wait! Where are you all going?"

"We always go for a walk after lunch," I explained, leaving out the whole_ fly_ part.

"Max," Ella said, "Could you and Fang stay? We have to talk to you."

I looked at Fang. He shrugged, "What help you are," I muttered. "Sure, we can stay," I told them.

"Great!" Clary exclaimed.

The Flock left and Fang and I sat down on the couch, "And you wanted us to stay because...?" I asked.

"Because," Mom said, "we have something we need to tell you guys."

"Okay..." I pressed.

Mom looked to Ella. She took a deep breath, "I," she started, "am a shadowhunter."

"What in the world is a _shadowhunter_?" I asked, "And what does that have to do with me and Fang?"

"A shadowhunter," Mom explained, "also known as Nephilim, is someone who fights demons and Downworlders. They also have the Sight, which is the ability to see said creatures and they can also see through glamour."

"What is a Downworlder? And glamour?" Fang asked.

"A Downworlder is a creature such as a werewolf or a vampire," Jace said, "and glamour is what shadowhunters use to hide the real identity of something."

"And how does this apply to us?" I asked.

"You two are shadowhunters," Mom said.

"WHAT?" we both said simultaneously.

"Shadowhunting is passed down through generations, I am a shadowhunter, Ella is a shadowhunter, and you are a shadowhunter as well."

"What about Fang?" I asked.

"Have any of you met Fang's parents? For all you know, they could be shadowhunters." Mom explained.

"Wow," was all Fang said.

"Seriously? That doesn't seem possible," I said, dazed.

"Max," mom started, "you, of all people, would understand the not-so-impossible. Right?"

I grinned. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"That's the spirit," she told me, "Now, we need to get down to business." she looked over at me, "How muck longer do you think we have?"

I shrugged, "We're usually gone for an hour and a half, so we probably have about an hour left."

Ella giggled, "Let the training begin!"


	4. Marks

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Thats all I have to say right now. ENJOY! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Mortal Instruments**

EllaPOV

This was gonna be fun! I've never trained a Shadowhunter before, let alone someone who is actually_ used_ to fighting.

"I think we should teach them about Marks first!" I suggested.

"Good idea, Ella," Jace said, "all Shadowhunters should learn about Marks before anything else."

"Marks?" Max asked.

"These," Clary said, pointing to her tattoos, "are Marks."

"I'll be right back," mom told us, "I have some extra stele's and some witchlight in the weapons room."

"Clary?" Jace asked, "Do you have your sketchbook with you?"

"I _always _have my sketchbook," Clary stated, "the question is, why do you want it?"

Jace chuckled, "Since we don't have a Greybook, do you think you could draw the important Marks?"

Clary smiled and blushed slightly, "Of course," she said, and got out her sketchbook and a pencil. She started drawing graceful, curving lines that seemed to flow from her hand, to the pencil, onto the paper. Clary was a pro at drawing Marks. She's just been a Shadowhunter for a month, but she draws Marks as if she has drawn them her entire life, plus some. It isn't even that natural for _me_, even though I _have _been drawing them my whole life.

"Done," she said. I looked over. She had multiple pages, ending with a Mark I'd never seen before. It was labeled, _fearless_, in beautiful curvy writing.

"Hey, Clary?" she looked over, "I've never seen this Mark before...where'd you get it from?"

She smiled, "I created it."

My jaw dropped, "What? How do you _make_ a Mark?"

She blushed, "Valentine made Jace and I...different. I can make my own runes and Marks or make normal ones _much_ stronger, and Jace, well, Jace can do things out of the ordinary. He could jump 30 feet in the air, or jump off a building and stick the landing."

"Wow," was all I could get to come out of my mouth before Mom walked in with two chunks of witchlight and two steles.

"Here," she said, handing Max and Fang a stele and witchlight each.

"Max," Clary said, "pick a Mark that you think will help you. They're all labeled."

LINE*****************************************************************

MaxPOV

"Umm..." I was indecisive, they all looked helpful, "I like that one," I said, pointing to a Mark labeled; _General Protection._

"Good choice," Jace complimented, "Especially for a Shadowhunter in training."

"Here," Clary said, picking up her stele, "This might burn slightly, but other than that, you've got nothing to worry about."

She put the tip of the stele against the inside if my right arm, right under the crease of my elbow. Clary started tracing flowing, curvy, black lines on top of my skin. It did burn slightly, but it's nothing I can't deal with.

"There," she said, sliding her stele back into her belt.

The burning feeling cooled and suddenly, I felt _a lot _safer. Almost as if there was a force field around me, protecting me from any harm...but I'm not gonna let my guard down.

"What about you Fang?" Jace asked.

He pointed at the one labeled; _Weapon Handling_, of course. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" He said, shrugging, "I've never been good with weapons."

Jace used his stele and put the Mark in the same place Clary put mine. He stepped away, "You guys are gonna need this Mark as well." Jace pointed at a Mark that was labeled; _Learn_, "It's a Mark that helps Shadowhunters learn new things easily."

Clary came up to me and pulled out her stele again, "Hold out your left wrist." I did. She put the tip to my wrist and started a swirling pattern, circling the circumference of my wrist. She did the same to Fang's wrist.

"We're home!" Iggy and Gazzy shouted simultaneously, coming in the house with the rest of the Flock.

Clary quickly put her stele back in her belt and we walked into the main room.


	5. Improvising

**A/N: I'm bored again...I think I'll UPDATE! ENJOY! ;D P.S. I forgot to mention that in the last chapter, Max and Fang were each given a special belt with spots to hold weapons (places for 3 seraph blades, a dagger, and their stele) and a dagger. Thx! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Mortal Instruments**

MaxPOV

All of a sudden, I felt really exposed, and self-conscious, because I was afraid they would notice the Marks. Fang seemed to read my mind and looked over at Ella.

"Don't worry," she whispered, reassuringly, "all your Marks are fully glamoured, none of the Flock will be able to see them."

I gave her a look that said, _thank you_. She nodded back.

"Hey guys!" I said, "How was your _walk_?"

"It was awesome!" Nudge started, "We went around in circles, and went really fast! We got to see a whole bunch of things and we went out for ice cream! What's your favorite flavor of ice cream? Mine is Chocolate! Oooh! With sprinkles! And a cherry, with butterscotch syrup! I just LOVE butterscotch, I mean, anyone who doesn't like butterscotch is crazy! Wait...do you all like butterscotch, because I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. Hey! Why did you guys stay behind? What was so impor-"

"Thanks Iggy!" I said, man, Nudge really could talk.

"What was _that_?" Jace asked, stunned.

Cue hysterical laughter from all but Clary and Jace.

Gazzy decided to answer in between fits of laughter "That," choking laughter, "was," more choking laughter, "what we call," hysterical choking laughter, "Nudge!"

It took a good twenty minutes for us to calm down, Nudge with a cute, crooked smile, plastered on her face.

"No, seriously, though," Iggy said, "why did Ella, Jace, and Clary want you to stay behind?"

We all looked at each other. _Angel_, I realized. She probably knows exactly what's going on.

_Yes, I do!_ Angel thought to me, _I don't understand some things, but I get it as a whole._

_Explain what you know_, I wanted to know exactly what she knows.

_I know about Shadowhunters and runes, but I don't understand what they are._

_Thanks, sweetie_, I was kind of relieved that she didn't know a lot about it.

"Um...well," I was trying really hard to come up with a lie that most of them would believe.

"I wanted to talk to them about school," mom improvised brilliantly, "I wondered if, maybe you guys would like to get enrolled in school, but Max and Fang, being Max and Fang, refused."

"Aw!" Nudge muttered, "I loved going to school."

Mom glanced at her watch and did a double-take, "Sorry guys, I gotta run. The office wanted me at two-thirty and it's already two-twenty-five. Be good, love you all! Bye!" and she ran out the front door.


	6. Trouble

**A/N: HEY! I'm gonna update again! ENJOY! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Mortal Instruments**

MaxPOV

After Mom left, Ella grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch. She went to turn the T.V. on, but it wouldn't.

"Dang!" she said, angrily throwing the remote down.

"What?" I asked.

"We had a huge wind storm last night," Ella told me, "I guess it knocked the satellite off, so it isn't receiving the signal."

"If you want, I could go up and fix it," I suggested.

"You would do that?"

"Of course, Ella," I said, "I'll be right back."

I walked out the back door and went over to the big oak tree, just a few feet away from the house, and started climbing. I didn't want to fly, in case Clary or Jace decided to see what I was doing. I made the short jump from the top of the tree to the roof of the house, and walked over to the satellite and bent over to fix it.

I stood up and walked back towards the tree, but when I looked down, I saw the last thing I expected to see. They looked like misshapen humans, I'm assuming they were demons.

Except...there were about twenty of them. "ELLA! JACE! CLARY! FANG!" I shouted, "I'M HAVING A LITTLE TROUBLE!"

Everyone poured out the back door. The things were advancing closer to to the house so slowly and quietly, that if I hadn't been on the roof, I wouldn't have noticed them until too late.

"Turn around," I told them. They did.

"Oh my gosh!" Clary exclaimed, looking pretty scared.

"That's a whole lot of Forsaken," Jace said, pulling out a long stick-like thing, about as long as a pencil.

"Where?" Nudge asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gazzy looked really confused.

"Demons...Forsaken?" Angel asked, looking up at me.

"Is there gonna be a battle?" Iggy asked eagerly, "But I don't hear anything."

The demons were really close now, and I couldn't risk them attacking the Flock.

"U and A guys!" I shouted, even though they were confused, they wouldn't dare ignore a U and A order from me.

They all shrugged and jumped up into the air, extending their wings. This got simultaneous gasps from Jace and Clary.

Ella told them something, they nodded, and Ella beckoned Fang and I into the house after her. Fang swooped into the house, landing gracefully, and I jumped off the roof and ran in after them hoping that she had a good idea.

**Come on guys! PLEASE REVIEW! I have a whole bunch of hits...yet only one review! I accept anonymous reveiws too!**


End file.
